


Inner Workings of an Author's Mind

by Phantoms_Echo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Little bit of FMA, Little bit of Voltron, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: (a Series of Short Plays)Old Hiatus notices some people wanted to be able to read.I tried to put them far back into the archive. We'll see how this works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like this hiatus thing I started doing, so I'll put them in an archived format.
> 
> I'll try not to fill up the New Release page with these things.
> 
> I'm still going to be putting the newest Notices up on my Next Conan Hint, so that everyone sees them, but once I get back, they'll be archived here.

Author: [Gets out computers and seats] Okay guys, let's get on that Writer’s AU

Kaito & Shinichi: [Looks at computers]

Kaito: I want to go bother Hakuba. He’s had too long of a break. I can feel his ego beginning to recover.

Author: But-? The Writer's AU!

Kaito: Not listening!

Author: [Sighs] Shinichi, please talk some sense into him.

Shinichi: …

Author: …

Shinichi: ... You know, I've noticed a distinct lack of murder mysteries in your recent work.

Author: [Facepalms]

Hattori: This is very concerning.

Shinichi: Indeed.

Kaito: HAKUBA! [Takes a flying leap]

Hakuba: No, wait, no, no _no NO_! [Is tackled to the ground]

Author: [To Hattori] Why are you here?

Hattori: [Ignoring Author] You know what’s also concerning?

Shinichi: [holding a mug of coffee] What?

Hattori: My surprising _lack of screen time_! [Glares at author]

Author: I said I was sorry!

Shinichi: ... It’s not surprising.

Hattori: _Excuse you?!_

Kaito: [From atop Hakuba’s shoulders] I’m King of the Mountain!

Hakuba: [struggling under Kaito’s weight] Get off of me!

Hattori: You want to repeat that to my face, Kudou?!

Shinichi: I’m just saying, you’re in less than an _eighth_ of the episodes. It’s not surprising that you have less screen time than me. I mean, it’s even _called_ Detective Conan.

Hattori: I’ll show _you_ Detective-!

Author: Guys, can we please keep it together here?! I have fics that need to get done!

Kaito: [Arms wrapped around Hakuba’s head to keep from being thrown off] Oh! Oh! I know! We should do a cooking show!

Author: ...

Hattori: ...

Shinichi: ... I need a drink. [Pours vodka into his coffee]

Hakuba: Mphnenmur! [Wrestling with Kaito’s grip]

Kaito: [Does not notice Hakuba’s struggles] And something with angels and demons!

Author: [Buries face in hands]

Kaito: Oh! And Twinsies!

Shinichi: I’m not sure I understand what you’re talking about any more.

Hattori: I don’t think he does either.

Kaito: And Zombies!

Author: Why do I even try anymore?

Kaito: And a War AU!

Hattori: War? As in _guns_?! And _killing_?!

Shinichi: That’s a terrible idea! Why would you think that’s a good idea!

Kaito: Space-Soulmates!

Hattori: And he’s not even listening to us.

Kaito: Angels and demons!

Shinichi: You said that already!

Author: You guys drive me nuts! Why can’t you just _work with me here_?!

[A door across the room opens. There’s a sign on it that says “Other fandoms”. A blonde pokes his head out]

Blonde: Hey, were you getting back to us anytime soon?

Author: [jabs a finger towards them] Quiet! I’ll get to you after I’m done here!

Blonde: Okay, just… it’s been, like, two years…

Kaito: Human lie-detector!

New Voice: [from beyond the door] Two years? Dude, at least you _got_ stuff! All of ours is waiting on top of her pile!

Kaito: Harry Potter AU!

Author: I’ll get to you _when I get to you_! [Grumbling but door closes]

Kaito: Wingfic! Card Captor! Luck Swap! Miraculous!

Hattori: I think he’s just shouting random words now and expecting it to make sense.

Kaito: BNHA! D/S! SGN! SU!

Shinichi: And now he’s devolved into letters.

Hakuba: [still flailing under Kaito]

Kaito: Kimi no na wa!

Shinichi: And now to a different language entirely.

Kaito: Oh! _Oh! OH_! HATTORI VS. KID!

Hattori: [Perks up] Hey~! Now, _that_ , I could get behind.

Kaito: [smirks] Dibs on Shinichi.

Hattori: What? No, wait, you can’t partner with a _detective_!

Kaito: Too late! I called dibs!

Hattori: You can’t do that! Shinichi, tell him he can’t do that!

Shinichi: [After drinking his entire mug of spiked coffee] I’m sorry, what did you say? I wasn’t listening.

Kaito: Shinichi! Agree with me!

Shinichi: Okay.

Hattori: What? No!

Kaito: Shinichi! Tell me I’m pretty!

Shinichi: ... Meh, I’d date you.

Hattori: You guys can’t just-! [Buries face in hands and just starts screaming]

Hakuba: [Finally throws Kaito off of him]

Kaito: [Lands in a perfect gymnast dismount.]

Hakuba: Ku- _ro_ - _BA_!

Kaito: Eep! [Runs]

Hakuba: [Gives chase]

Shinichi: ...... [Pours more vodka into his empty mug]

Author: [Stares at the chaos going on, sighs and walks to a door labelled “Vacation”] I need this so much right now. [Walks through and closes door behind] Ah, sweet, sweet silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinichi: [Stretches and cracks his knuckles] Okay, it’s done. Good work team!

Kaito: Yeah! Installment over! [throws confetti from nowhere] Party time~!

Hakuba: [To Hattori] Nice job on the introspections of a Sentinel. I never saw it from that perspective before.

Hattori: Speak for yourself. That stuff with the Guide Empathy? And the Guide Shock? I wanna know what _that_ is like. You should focus more on that next time.

Hakuba: I wasn’t sure. After all, Kuroba seems to get enough of the Guide action going…

Hattori: Even if you’re both Guides, you have a way different view. Trust me, it’s enlightening.

Hakuba: Hmm… maybe…

Shinichi: [Takes a drink of his coffee and looks over at the Author] So, what’s next?

Author: [At a computer, typing away]…

Shinichi: Oi, I asked what’s next?

Author: …

Kaito: [leans over Author’s shoulder. He suddenly gasps and looks pale] Who are these people?! What is this world?! This isn’t us!

Author: [Shields laptop] Hey! No looking until it’s done!

Kaito: [Runs to Shinichi and clings to him] Shin-chan! Those stories aren’t about us! The Author is writing about someone else!

Shinichi: [Clings back to Kaito, face deathly pale] What? No! But… what about all of our stories? Our unfinished works?!

Hakuba: You’re leaving us?! [Faints]

Hattori: [Catches him] What’s the big idea?! Haven’t we been cooperative?!

Author: Oh my gosh, _relax_! Just because I write a few fics without you doesn’t mean I’m changing fandoms!

Kaito: [Looks up from where he had been blowing his nose in Shinichi’s lapel] But… but… those were more than a few!

Author: I’ve been working my way through the pile, okay? [Gestures to a mountain of story ideas, that looked ready to topple over any minute] Some of these things have been around longer than the SGN series! They need to get out of my head!

Hattori: [Still supporting most of Hakuba’s weight] Still, pulling something like this on us so suddenly…?

Author: Cool your jets. It’s not like I’m focusing on just these new ones. I’ve still got plenty of material for you, so you won’t be getting rid of me so easily, you’ll just… be taking a back seat for a little.

Shinichi: … How far in the back and how little is ‘a little’?

Author: [Goes to the door labelled ‘Other Fandoms’] I’ve got a whole bunch of prompt-fills left from the NCH compilation. More than enough for what I have planned for these two. [Opens door where two eavesdroppers fall onto the floor]

Dark-haired Korean: Us? We finally get a chance? Took you long enough.

Tanned brunette: Shh! Don’t back talk the Author! We won’t get stories if you do!

Dark-haired Korean: I highly doubt-!

Tanned brunette: Shh-Shh-Shh!

Author: [Packs up laptop and hands a stack of scripts to Shinichi, not trusting Kaito to keep them in order] It’ll only be for the next work period, three weeks, tops. Then I’ll be back and better than ever.

Shinichi: [Gives the scripts a critical look before turning his attention back to the Author] Promise?

Author: Of course. [Turns to the two newcomers] Now, let’s get you ready for your debut.

Tanned brunette: [Fists pumps] Yes!

Dark-haired Korean: [Shrugs and follows]

Shinichi: [Watches warily]

Kaito: [Sidles up] … Dibs on changing the Author’s Note!

Shinichi: What? No! I wanted to do that!

Kaito: [Grins] Too late!

Shinichi: [Grumbles]

Hattori: Hey! What about us? We want in on the action here!

Kaito: You can have the tumblr.

Hattori: What?! No! That doesn’t even have any activity yet!

Kaito: Exactly.

Hattori: [Growling] What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

Shinichi: Hattori, don’t take this the wrong way, but… you aren’t a main character.

Kaito: Yeah! Only main characters get to be in charge of the AN and the scripts!

Shinichi: [Carefully doesn’t mention that Kaito was not in charge of the scripts]

Hattori: [Drops Hakuba, who groans, to roll up his sleeves] I’ll show _you_ main character!

Kaito: [Eyes widen] Oh sh-! [Takes off with Hattori close behind]

Shinichi: [Watches the chaos ensue] I hope the author comes back soon. I hate being in charge of you guys.

Hakuba: [Pitiful groan from the floor]


	3. Chapter 3

Shinichi: [Puts a fourth script into the ‘Done’ pile just as the door opens up] Oh, hey, you’re back.

Kaito: [Perks up from his spot beside Shinichi] Welcome back!

Author: [Looks up from the ground with two characters in tow] Oh, right, yeah. I’m back.

Tanned brunette: [Stretches] Man, that was intense! Are all your stories like that?

Author: [Leading way to ‘Other Fandoms’ door] Pretty much. Any complaints?

Dark-haired Korean: I would prefer more fighting.

Tanned brunette: You always want more fighting. If you had it your way, you’d never leave the training room!

Dark-haired Korean: … Your point?

Kaito: [Sidles up to Author] So, you’re done with this fandom, right?

Author: [Shoving the other two characters inside the door] For now. I have another story, but it’s lengthy and will be a while yet before I finish it.

Shinichi: So you’re back to focusing on us, right?

Author: … Well… [A new character falls out of the doorway]. Not quite.

Long-haired blonde: What’s this? You’re finally coming back to my fandom? Took you long enough.

Author: … You want to try that again?

Long-haired blonde: Uh… I mean… thank you for choosing to work with me?

Author: Much better.

Shinichi: What? You’re leaving? Again?! I thought you said it would only be three weeks!

Author: And it was… for that fandom.

Kaito: But-but-but!

Author: Don’t get riled up. You have plenty of material here! In fact… here! More scripts!

Shinichi: [Takes the new scripts with a worried look]

Author: Be careful of one of those in there. I accidentally spilled vodka all over it, so it might be a bit damp.

Kaito: So… how long are you going to be gone this time?

Author: [Shrugs] I don’t know, as long as it takes? You guys know this isn’t science. There’s no chemical formula here to follow.

Long-haired blonde: Well, I mean, if you want to get technical…

Author: No. I do not.

Kaito and Shinichi: [Exchange worried looks]

Author: [Sighs] I’m not leaving you. That pile over there? [Gestures to mountain of half-finished works and ideas] That pile is three-quarters your stuff. Until that stuff runs out, I’m not going to leave you behind. And as long as those shelves [Points to bookshelves with labels of SGN, Pokemon, and Writer’s AU] aren’t filled with the complete series, I’ll always come back.

Shinichi: [Still doesn’t look happy]

Author: It’s just this next work period. After that, I’m back again… and, who knows? Maybe, by then, you’ll want to work with me on the Writer’s AU.

Kaito: [Hisses in contempt]

Author: … and you say that you’re cooperative.

Shinichi: [Realizes what they’ve done] Shi-! No! Wait!

Author: Come on, Ed. I’ve got plans for you. [Drags the long-haired blonde away]

Kaito: … We’ll be fine. Right Shinichi? [Looks over at Shinichi with a nervous gaze] We’ll be fine?

Shinichi: [Grip tightens on the stack of scripts] Right… we’ll… we’ll be fine…

Hattori: [Arriving with Hakuba] Hey guys, we’re back. It’s been three weeks, right? Is the Author back yet?

Shinichi: Yes… and no…

Hakuba: [Frowns] what do you mean ‘yes and no’?

Kaito: The author returned… and then left with another fandom.

Hattori: Wait, so we’ve been sidelined again!? For how long?!

Shinichi: [still staring at the door] Don’t know.

Hattori: That is not a helpful answer!

Shinichi: [Rounding on him] Look! There’s nothing I can do to change this! We’ll just have to hold down the fort until the Author comes back! So we just keep doing what we were-!

Hattori: Oh no, no you don’t! I get the AO3 fandom this time!

Kaito: What?

Hattori: I’m not going back to tumblr! There’s nothing to _do_ there!

Hakuba: I… have to agree. It is rather boring.

Hattori: There’s no prompts to fill!

Hakuba: And no one to talk to… except Hattori.

Hattori: Right… hey!

Shinichi: [Sighs heavily] Okay, fine, we’ll take turns. You can watch over AO3 for the first few weeks and we’ll keep switching until the Author gets back. Sound good?

Hattori: [Grins] Perfect!

Hakuba: I find this an acceptable arrangement.

Kaito: [Aghast] Shinichi!

Shinichi: It’ll be fine, Kaito. Now, let’s go.

Kaito: [Being dragged out by Shinichi, pointing back at Hakuba] You better not touch my things, Haku-bastard! I’ll know! I’ll always know!

[The two disappear.]

Hattori: … I’m touching all his things.

Hakuba: Please don’t.

Hattori: [frowns] Why not?

Hakuba: [Pales] Because he _will_ know. And he will get revenge.

Hattori: … [Thinks about it for 0.2 seconds] All the more reason to do so!


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuba: [Takes sip of his tea and leans back with a sigh.] Finally, done.

Hattori: [A pile of Kaito’s stuff behind him. He throws a random object on top.] You’re tellin’ me! I think that’s the most number of one-shots we’ve ever put up in a row!

Shinichi: We’re back everyone! [Opens door marked ‘Tumblr’]

Hattori: And…?

Shinichi: [Sighs] You’re right. There’s very little activity over there.

Hattori: [Scoffs] Told you.

Shinichi: I wouldn’t get too uppity if I were you.

Hattori: Oh yeah? Why not?

Shinichi: [Steps aside to reveal Kaito]

Kaito: [Looks at pile of things behind Hattori]

Hattori: [Looks at pile of things behind him] Oh  _sh_ —!

Kaito: [Pterodactyl shriek]

Hattori: [Little girl shrieks and runs, Kaito close behind.]

Hakuba: [Calmly sips tea]

Shinichi: [Steals tea and throws it back like a shot]

Hakuba: Excuse you.

Shinichi: No, excuse you. This isn’t coffee.

Hakuba: No, it is not.

Shinichi: It’s also not alcohol.

Hakuba: You are correct.

Shinichi: … I need something stronger than this. [Wanders off to search through kitchen]

Hakuba: [Sighs and stands to refill his tea.] You didn’t happen to see the Author and the newest character on your way here, did you?

Shinichi: No, but I suspect they will be here in three… two… one…

[“In progress” door opens and Author returns with a long-haired blonde in one hand]

Shinichi: [Without looking up] Welcome back.

Hakuba: How does he  _do_  that…?

Author: [Sneaking along the edge of the room.] Hey~… I’m back.

Shinichi: [Buttering a piece of toast] So you finished with that other story now? Focused on us again?

Author: Yeah. Yeah, totally.

Shinichi: Great! So what is our next—?

Kaito: [From atop Hattori’s crumpled form] WHO IS THAT!?

[Everyone turns to stare at the third person being dragged behind the Author. Blue eyes stare back from a fringe of dark hair.]

Author: Uh… no one?

Boy: Hey! Just because I’m invisible some of the time doesn’t mean I’m nothing at all!

Ed: He’s some bloke the Author picked up on the way back.

Kaito: So you’re just picking up people off the street now!?

Shinichi: And another dark-haired, blue-eyed male? What, are you trying to become Batman or something?

Author: Nooo…?

Shinichi: … What did you do?

Author: Noooothiiiing?

[Door slams open as Batman prances in]

Batman: Hello everyone! Wonderful day we’re having!

Shinichi: [Glares at Author]

Author: Nothing much…

Bruce Wayne: Dick, please  _stop_  doing that! Batman is supposed to be dark and brooding! Not cheerful and happy!

[Another dark-haired blue-eyed man followed with a similar color-schemed teen at his side.]

Man: Forget it, B. If he hasn’t learned in all the time he was Robin, he won’t learn now.

Teen: Why am I here again? I don’t have time for this. I have a serial killer on the loose, two gang wars to end, and a company to run.

Batman: I think you were promised coffee.

Teen: Oh yeah.

Boy at Author’s side: Oh, I could go for some coffee.

Shinichi: [Hunches over his cup and hisses]

Hakuba: I think the Author has a type.

Kaito: [Turns devastated eyes on the Author] Is this what we are to you? Just a couple of characters to add to your harem?

Hakuba: Reverse-harem, since we’re all guys. Wait, does it count if the Author doesn’t actually do anything but write scripts for us? … And not even smutty ones?

Kaito: It counts!

Shinichi: It doesn’t!

Hattori: [From beneath Kaito] I just want to point out. Hakuba and I don’t fit your ‘Type’…

[Tan, green-eyed kid storms in.]

Kid: Father, I demand to know why we are here, wasting valuable time, when we have more important matters to attend to!

Hattori: [Turns betrayed eyes onto the Author] How could you?

Kaito: [Shifts to squish Hattori further] Oi. Chairs don’t talk!

Hakuba: Fret not, Hattori. I’m sure not even _I_  am unique. Especially not in physical characteristics.

Ed: No shit.

Batman: [Gasps and covers the small, green-eyed child’s ears.] Language!

Man: Really, golden boy? That ain’t nothin’.

Ed: … Was that to me, or…?

Man: The dipshit over here. Worried about his little brother’s sensibilities.

Ed: How old is he?

Ma: Which one? Dick is 25 with the brain of a nine-year-old. Damian is 13.

Ed: [scoffs] I knew worse words by that age.

Man: ‘By that age’? Aren’t you like 11 or something?

Ed: [Growls] Bend down here and let me punch you. I’ll show you who’s  _as young as a toddler!_

Man: Oh, feisty!

Author: Okay, that’s enough! [Gestures to the ‘Other Fandoms’ door] In! Everyone in! Ed, Jason, no fighting and don’t bring Damian into it. I don’t want to get blood out of the carpets. Tim, Danny, leave the coffee maker right there. Shinichi will be upset if he can’t get a refill.

Shinichi: [Looks over in alarm where the two teens were holding the maker between them]

Danny: Then what are  _we_  supposed to do for coffee?

Author: There’s, like, a hundred Café AUs in there— [points at door] —just steal some from one of those.

Tim: Stealing is such a harsh word.

Danny: And I can get away with it without anyone blinking an eye.

Tim: [Intrigued] How?

Danny: [Goes invisible] Like this.

Tim: Fascinating. You’re a meta human?

Danny: Nah, lab accident. [Turns back] Not the only power I got out of the deal though.

Tim: Interesting. Mind telling me more? [Two walk through, followed by everyone else]

Author: [Closes door tightly and breathes a sigh of relief]

Hakuba: So… want to tell us what that was about?

Author: Just got reminded of an old fandom I like to read every once in a while…

Hakuba: [Stares over his tea cup]

Author: … And I had a three day binge of my favorite childhood cartoon show.

Hakuba: Yeah, that would do it.

Author: What do you want me to do? Admit that I am weak? Because I am, very. My imagination is too creative. Over-creative. It needs to take a chill pill.

Kaito: You need to take a chill pill.

Hattori: [Groans]

Author: Kaito, get off Hattori.

Kaito: [Crosses arms] make me.

Author: … [Looks beseechingly at Shinichi]

Shinichi: [Sighs and sits down. He pats his lap.]

Kaito: [Perks up and –poof –appears in Shinichi’s lap] Hey~.

Shinichi: [Looks at Author] You owe me.

Author: Actually, I think Hattori is the one to owe you.

Hattori: [Scrambles up] No! No. No pushing off your favors! I am not taking credit for that!

Author: So you wanted to be crushed to death by Kaito?

Hattori: Hey, did you hear me complaining?

Author: …

Hattori: …

Author: [Narrows eyes] Point. [Sighs] fine, but can it wait? I really want to get to work on the Writer’s AU.

Kaito: Yeah? [Crosses arms and turns up his nose] Well, maybe  _we_  don’t want to.

Author: [Deadpanned] well, I mean… if you’re sure. [Reaches for the ‘Other Fandoms’ door]

Shinichi and Hakuba: No, wait!

Author: [Pauses with hand on knob]

Shinichi: I think I speak for all of us, when I say…

Hakuba: That Kaito does  _not_  speak for us.

Kaito: Hey! [Mouth gets covered by Shinichi’s hand]

Shin: And that we would be more than happy to work on the Writer’s AU.

Author: And finish it.

Shinichi: [Gulps] And finish it.

Author: [Removes hand from knob] Glad to hear it!

Kaito: [—Poof!— Shinichi’s hands are tied] Fine, but I’ve got a few bullet holes —er, points I’d like to suggest.

Author: [Sighs heavily] Like what?

Kaito: [Clears throat] Drama.

Author: No.

Kaito: I understand your concerns, but hear me out. [Pauses to make sure he has everyone’s attention.] Drama-drama, drama. Drama  _drama_  drama. Drama.

Author: [With a look of consideration] Okay, I think I can see your point.

Shinichi: What? No! He’s just repeating the same word over and over again! That’s not an argument!

Author: I mean, I know I originally made the series so that I had something light and fluffy to work on after Last Day Again, but that’s been so long ago. A… year? [To self] Has it been a whole year? Dang.

Shinichi: Stop making his argument for him!

Hattori: And it’s not like it was drama-free to begin with, so…

Shinichi: [Points with both tied hands]  _Stay out of this!_

Author: What would you be thinking in terms of drama?

Kaito: Abduction and death threats. Potentially an injury or two.

Author: For you or Shinichi?

Kaito: Yes.

Shinichi: No! That’s not an answer!

Author: Hmm… I’ll think about it. Fans of the series may just want fluff after all. I’ll have to ask them.

Kaito: You were planning for more involvement anyway, right? [Holding a paper listed ‘Ideas’]

Author: Well, it was an idea I had, yes. Hadn’t gotten too far on the ‘how’ yet.

Hakuba: Then this would be a good way to start. You’re heading into a hiatus to write the rest of it, right?

Author: Well, I’ve got ¾ of the book Shinichi and Kaito are writing done, but I’d only got a chapter or two for the actual writing process, so… Yeah.

Hattori: Then just have a short poll with the readers to see whether you should add drama or not to the story.

Author: That doesn’t sound like a bad idea…

Shinichi: What would change in the story if you chose to do the drama versus not?

Author: Most likely? Around four chapters or so of the event—

Kaito: Abductions and death threats

Author:—versus posting the product that Shinichi and Kaito are co-authoring four-ish weeks early.

Shinichi: So, more chapters, or earlier post of the Product?

Author: Sounds about right.

Hakuba: And where does the rest of the fan involvement come in?

Author: I’m thinking of making some fake twitter posts and stuff from Shinichi and Kaito and posting them on my Tumblr or in my Gallery and taking comments from there to make some realistic ‘comments’ on the posts. Then adding them into the Rough Draft along with other scenes.

Hattori: That sounds kind of cool, not gonna lie.

Author: I also was thinking of a naming contest for the book and a little bit of a cover art contest.

Kaito: Wait, you’re going to have people make cover art?

Author: Actually, my idea was to make some sketches of designs and have people vote one which one gets colored. I would rather not vote on other people’s art, especially since they spend so much time on it. But I don’t mind if people want to draw it for fun either. I’ll always do my best to add a link. [Smiles]

Hattori: Yeah, I wouldn’t want to make anyone sad that their art wasn’t chosen.

Hakuba: Especially if you just missed it entirely, by accident.

Author: Exactly.

Shinichi: Well, it sounds like a lot of fun.

Author: I hope so. It all depends on how much readers want to interact with me. I hope it’s a lot, but we’ll see.

Kaito: Speaking of…  **Should there be more drama or should the Author post the finished ‘co-authored’ book early? Vote now!**

Shinichi: Vote for an early publication. I do not need any more drama in my life.

Hattori: Vote for drama. [Looks over at Shinichi] No real reason, I’m just being petty.

Hakuba: I think I would also like the drama. I do love reading more.

Hattori: [scowled] I change my mind. Go for the early publication.

Shinichi: Hah!

Hattori: Just because my antagonism with Hakuba out-weighs my need to be petty to you, does not make you right.

Hakuba: But… I thought we were getting along!

Kaito: I almost want to say the same, but I  _really_  want the drama. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… I agree with Hakuba.

Hakuba: [Smiles in delight]

Kaito: And you will never hear me say that again. [Makes a disgusted face] I feel like I need to wash my mouth out with soap!

Author: Anyway, feel free to leave a comment and vote! I won’t approve them all, especially if you tell me not to, but I will reply to anyone who has more questions pertaining to this or anything else in this     chapter. And with that, Hiatus begins! I’ll see you all in a month or two! [Waves good-bye]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I still have all these things on hand. I'm still digging through my old 'posted' folders.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want. I'm not expecting much from these.


End file.
